tokyomewmewpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
Petite Mew Mew
Petite Mew Mew is a short manga series by Mia Ikumi. It is set in a different world from the normal series, a world with fairies and monsters. It is about Ichigo Momomiya and her friends, the other Mew Mews, including the four other original members, and the newer members, Ringo Akai and Berry Shirayuki. They are all in Mew Mew Kindergarden, hence the name petite (which is the feminine way to say "small" in French). Ichigo has cat ears and a tail, Minto Aizawa has bird wings and a tail, and Retasu Midorikawa has a fish tail (based on her reaction to Mew Aqua, making her a mermaid-based mew). Bu-Ling Huang has monkey ears and a tail, Zakuro Fujiwara has wolf ears and a tail, Berry Shirayuki has rabbit ears and a cat tail, and Ringo Akai looks the same. Story No. 1 Volume: 05 Characters: *Ichigo *Minto *Retasu *Bu-Ling *Zakuro *Quiche *Masaya The first Petite Mew Mew story introduces the five young girls in Mew Mew Kindergarten, cat-girl Ichigo, bird-girl Minto, porpoise-girl Retasu, monkey-girl Bu-Ling and wolf-girl Zakuro. The girls are enjoying their afternoon snacks. When Minto says her strawberry cake is not of best quality and restrains from eating, Bu-Ling takes her comment seriously and eats it in her place. Minto runs crying into the garden until Ichigo offers to share her piece. Just as they enjoy their share, other children begin to cry over the strawberries suddenly disappearing from the cakes for no reason. Retasu, being a fish, offers to replace the strawberries with edible seashells, but no one is impressed. As the children play outside, mischievous alien-boy Quiche comes forth and bullies everyone, ruining Ichigo and Minto's sand castles and stealing other children's toys. Retasu's aquarium falls over on its own. When Quiche begins to target Zakuro, she gives him a cold, scary look causing him to dismiss her. Instead he targets Ichigo, scaring her and step on her dress after she fell. Rather than crying, she yells at him to apologize, because what he's done is wrong. Shocked by her courage, he apologizes. Ichigo immediately forgives him and offers to play... until human-boy Masaya approaches and asks Ichigo to play with him. Falling madly in love with his attractive looks, she agrees to play with him, and ignores Quiche completely. This leaves the little kid heartbroken and disappointed. Story No. 2 Volume: 05 Characters: *Ichigo *Minto *Retasu *Bu-Ling *Zakuro The girls find a newborn bird under a clock tower. Minto offers to take it back to its nest, but her wings only take her five cm in the air. Ichigo comes up with an idea to help: to become a witch and fly up to the nest. She continously tries to charge up the air with a broomstick, only to fail. Despite failing, she promises the little bird to take him home soon. That night, Ichigo dreams about becoming a real witch, along with Minto, Retasu, Bu-Ling and Zakuro, and take the little bird back to its nest. She wakes up in the next morning to find the bird missing. The four girls then tell her that they all had the same dream, and they all enjoyed it. Story No. 3 Volume: 07 Characters: *Ichigo *Minto *Retasu *Bu-Ling *Zakuro *Ringo *Quiche *Pie *Tart *Ryou *Keiichiro *Masaya Ichigo feels someone watching her from the Maze Forest. While eating snacks, they overhear Ringo talking about rumors of a ghost wandering the woods. Minto sees Ichigo's shake and asks if she's afraid of ghosts. This drives her to challenge herself by wandering in the woods and confronting her fear, along with Minto, Zakuro, Retasu and a fearless Bu-Ling. Afraid that they will get lost, they decide to leave tracks that will lead them back to school. Zakuro leaves the tracks using Retasu's seashells. When Retasu runs out of shells (and faint from Zakuro's shaking), Ichigo uses her snacks to leave tracks. After a while, they decide to have a picnic. Minto comes across a bush of sleeping flowers and falls asleep. When they decide to go back, they find the snacks missing. Pie, Tart and Quiche emerge from the woods, saying them have eaten all of them. When Quiche taunts them, Zakuro leaves the others behind by chasing the trio in high speed. Bu-Ling is kidnapped by a monkey while Retasu falls off a cliff. Wandering in the woods alone, Ichigo runs into Ryou, the prince of a star that shines brightly over the sky. He tells her that he has fled home because he was lonely and has always wanted to be friends with Ichigo. She finds the last cookie in her backpack and offers to share with Ryou and declare their friendship. Later, Ichigo falls asleep in the woods. Masaya finds her following a sky of bright stars that have lined up by Ryou's magic. As they return home, Keiichiro suggests to Ryou about transferring to Mew Mew Kindergarten, which he happily accepts. Story No. 4 Volume: 02 (Tokyo Mew Mew à la mode) Characters: *Ichigo *Minto *Retasu *Bu-Ling *Zakuro *Berry *Ringo *Quiche *Tart *Pie *Purufuru *Sleeping Beauty *Prince Charming Ichigo finds a torn storybook of "Sleeping Beauty" while reading in the library. The book's guardian, Purufuru, appears and asks the seven girls to help by waking up the princess instead of the prince, who has disappeared from existence because someone has ripped out the pages that involve him. The guardian takes Ichigo, Berry, Minto, Retasu, Bu-Ling, Zakuro and Ringo into the Sleeping Beauty's world. They find the castle surrounded by sharp thorns, but Zakuro runs through the forest without slowing down, which acknowledges that the thorns are too wide for them to get stuck. As they reach the castle's bridge, Quiche, Tart and Pie tear out some more pages, and the bridge disappears. Ichigo and Berry take each one of Pulful's hands and jump to the other side, followed by the others. When they finally reach the princess's chamber, they use countless methods to wake her up to no prevail. Bu-Ling wants to wake her up with an Asian gong, but Berry persuades them that if they wake the princess up, they will end up changing the story. This convinces them to return to their world. Then, Berry comes up with a way to help: by restoring the torn pages. Ichigo, Minto, Bu-Ling, Ringo, Zakuro and Retasu support this idea. After the pages are taped in, they pray for the prince to meet the princess. The book restores itself, and the prince appears and thanks them for their help. When they look into the book again, they realize that the title has changed to "Sleeping Beauty and the Seven Dwarves", and the last picture involves the prince and princess, and the girls. Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Spin-off Category:Manga